The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method having a function of performing blank sheet determination as to whether an input image is a blank sheet image.
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus has been proposed which has a blank sheet determination function of determining whether an image of a read document sheet is a blank sheet image, and deleting the image when the image is determined as a blank sheet image.